


Penance

by RedMushroom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Gen, canon references, coda 11.03, io e i finali non andiamo d'accordo, recovering
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Sam.» inizia Cas. Dean si irrigidisce. «Sembra diverso.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penance

**Author's Note:**

> Coda per l'episodio 11.03, aka scritta la settimana scorsa, passata per un mare di rimpianti e di dubbi e finita qui perché mi piace pentirmi delle mie decisioni.  
> Tanto amore a Glass per non avermi fanculizzato. ❤

Sam è quello delle domande, fin da quando sono bambini. Da quando chiede dove è la mamma. Da quando ha sette anni e vuole sapere dove va papà tutte le notti. Da quando legge il diario di John e lo interroga su cose che _fidati, Sammy, non vuoi sapere_.

Quel giorno, però, Sam si limita a fissarlo.

Stringe le labbra come se il verde sul suo viso fosse un problema serio e Dean non fosse stato conciato in quel modo mille volte; poi si volta verso Cas, intento a sfogliare un fascicolo con noia. Sa che vorrebbe dire qualcosa. Fa quella smorfia e anche se non accenna a niente - né al fatto che Cas abbia tentato (ancora) di ucciderlo, né a come Dean stia accuratamente evitando di rimanere da solo in una stanza con lui – è tutto lì, a chiare lettere.

In certe situazioni, non può neanche dirgli di chiudere la bocca. Sam semplicemente fa «Potresti venire con me.» lasciando tintinnare le chiavi dell’Impala tra le sue dita, e aggiungendo un sorriso che, a discapito di tutto, ha un’aria pacatamente rilassata.

Come se le cose stessero andando male, ma si trattasse di una situazione temporale, e al suo ritorno sarebbero tutti andanti disneyland a ignorare l’esistenza del male o cose del genere.

Dean lo guarda, alzando gli occhi da dei fascicoli dei _Men of letters_   – non c’è niente sull’oscurità, ma il mondo è pieno di storie con l’oscurità in mezzo, e se c’è qualcosa che il suo lavoro gli ha insegnato, è che una storia non è solo una storia – e alza le spalle. «Ricordati l’apple pie.»

Un ultimo sguardo a Cas – come se fosse indeciso se chiedere a lui di accompagnarlo – e poi i passi su per le scale. «Non prometto niente.» la porta si chiude.

Dopo aver sciolto l’incantesimo, le cose si sono allentate. Cas non se ne è andato, questa volta, accettando la sua condizione di rifugiato nel bunker tanto seriamente da aiutare Sam con i piatti, pur non prendendo neanche un morso dei sandwich che Dean continua ostinatamente a preparare in triplice copia. Ogni volta che si rende conto dell’errore, comunque, il danno è già fatto, e mangiare uno in più non è mai stato un problema, per lui.

Sam sembra stare meglio.

Non hanno parlato di quello che ha detto Rowena, Dean ha sorvolato sull’accordo preso per uccidere Crowley – _anche se_. C’è qualcosa che gli fa chiudere lo stomaco e pensa Dio, quella è la faccia di Sam quando tiene segreti; quello è Sam mentre continua a vedere quella puttana di Ruby e sorride dicendo che ha smesso con le stronzate psichiche. E sa che è paranoia. Anche in passato, dopo tutto, non ha mai dubitato di Sam. Eppure sente che non gli sta dicendo qualcosa.

A quel punto, Cas lo sta fissando.

Sì, non è una cosa nuova. Cas lo fa, di fissarlo. Troppo a lungo, a volte. Dean ha passato così tanto tempo a cercare di nascondersi durante il marchio, che gli viene naturale cercare di farlo anche adesso.

Ma non c’è niente da nascondere o che non sia già stato visto. Le domande di Cas, al contrario di Sam, non hanno mai un punto interrogativo. Se lo avessero, ci sarebbe meno codardia nell’alzarsi dalla sedia, nell’evitare accuratamente di guardarlo a sua volta.

Sa che se ne è accordo, del modo in cui si perde in se stesso quando nessuno lo sta guardando; del fatto che la notte fatichi a dormire, o che si tocchi ancora il braccio come se ci fosse qualcosa a bruciare la pelle.

«Sam.» inizia Cas. Dean si irrigidisce. «Sembra diverso.»

Prende un piccolo respiro. Decide di non rispondere.

**

Quando Sam torna – dimenticando l’apple pie, prevedibilmente -,  Dean è grato di poterlo aiutare a sistemare la spesa. Castiel li segue in silenzio, fanno un teatrino bizzarro, visti in prospettiva. Con una cravatta di un colore diverso, il Castiel che passa a Sam la confezione del pane potrebbe tranquillamente appartenere allo stesso visto nella cucina di Bobby Singer, tanti anni prima.

Sam gli sorride, e Cas stringe gli occhi.

Riconoscerebbe ovunque quell’espressione.

«Amico, stai bene?»

Cas annuisce solennemente; Sam lancia uno sguardo a Dean a metà tra l’allarmato e il divertito.

**

In corridoio, tra una camera e l’altra, Cas lo afferra per una spalla. Ha un senso di dejà-vù, non accadeva dai tempi del Purgatorio.

Dean è abituato a toccare Cas – per stringere una spalla o afferrare il trench o assicurarsi che non sia morto – ma non è così abituato a essere toccato. Vorrebbe che il pensiero non lo appesantisse in quel modo.

Lo guarda dal basso verso l’alto. Sembra quasi deciso a dire qualcosa. «Dean, io -- » ma non lo lascia finire.

«Cos’era quella cosa di Sam?»

C’è un bagliore, negli occhi di Cas. Poco più di niente nella sua espressione. «Come?»

«Prima hai detto che - » non finisce, fa un gesto con la mano. Tra tutte le cose, non credeva che parlare con Cas sarebbe stato difficile. «E in cucina l’hai - » finisce, come se fosse ovvio, ma non può aggiungere l’hai guardato alla _non pensi di meritare di essere salvato_. Perché è stupido. Non è un modo di guardare la gente e Sam non ha mai –

( _Vuoi sapere cosa ho confessato? Quale era il mio più grande peccato?_ )

«Sam è - » si lecca le labbra, e giurerebbe che quello che viene dopo è un sorriso «Sembra _pulito_.»

Un secondo.

( _Sam, ovviamente, è un abominio_.)

Per un secondo, Dean non riesce a respirare.

**

Non hanno idea di dove sia Crowley, non hanno idea di che fine abbia fatto l’oscurità e il terzo giorno il viso fa male come un figlio di puttana. Dean grugnisce, si lamenta perché stanno finendo le birre, e passa il suo tempo a mettere in ordine la stanza.

Piega gli angoli delle lenzuola, riappende le cose alle pareti. Decide di sistemare due cuscini e due lampade, come aveva fatto nei primi tempi, quando si era appropriato del territorio e non sapeva decidere come voleva sistemarsi. Era la prima volta da Bobby che poteva svuotare il suo borsone e piegare le camicie in un armadio che fosse _suo_. (Lascia un cassetto libero, _in caso che_ , e si da del coglione ripetutamente.)

Con Cas non ha più finito di parlare. Vorrebbe sapere cosa ha deciso di fare, dove ha deciso di andare, a che diavolo stesse pensando quando ha scelto di aiutare Sam con i libro dei dannati – e si risponde _a te, stava pensando a te, coglione_ , perché è sempre la scusa numero uno quando qualcuno fa porcate di quel genere. È il modo in cui i Winchester ti incasinano, apparentemente, renderti così attaccato a qualcuno da sacrificare tutto per tenerlo al sicuro.

Non è neanche così incazzato quanto dovrebbe; questo, a conti fatti, lo fa incazzare perché non è incazzato. Fantastico.

Poi c’è Sam. Dean sta ancora digerendo quello che ha detto Cas – qualsiasi cosa intendesse – e cerca di non badarci troppo – ma la sua vita non sarebbe la sua vita se Sam non fosse al primo posto della catena di cose a cui pensare, quindi lo guarda e pensa al bambino che vuole solo essere _normale_ e al ragazzo che scopre di aver bevuto fottutissimo sangue di demone come se fosse latte materno, e non è in grado di sapere cosa abbiano visto Cas, o i demoni, o qualsiasi altra forza, nel corso degli anni, in Sam.

Dean sa che adesso, qualsiasi cosa ci sia, gli sta facendo bene.

«Senti, Dean» stanno finendo di scaricare l’arsenale dell’Impala quando inizia. Sam si appoggia sulla macchina mentre Dean butta le ultime cose dentro una sacca verde, tutta l’aria di chi si è preparato per avere quella conversazione. Perfetto. «Riguardo Rowena.»

 _Lo sapeva_. Sapeva che sarebbe arrivata. Per quanto siano bravi a ignorare quello che non va bene tra di loro – sono dei fottuti professionisti, a dirla tutta – ce un certo peso di merda che ti puoi trascinare dietro prima di dire basta. Apparentemente, essere un quasi padre dell’omicidio e aver liberato L’Oscurità segna il punto di non ritorno.

«Non voglio sentire le tue scuse.»

Sam stringe le labbra. «Non ho intenzione di scusarmi.» e con questo si gioca tutto il suo buon umore. Dean fa sbucare la testa dal cofano, una smorfia che scrive un _cosa?_ su tutta la sua faccia.

«Segreti.» suo fratello si schiarisce la gola «Avevi ragione, quando hai detto – che è quello che continuiamo a fare, e forse --.»

«Vuoi veramente avere questa conversazione?»

Sam lo guarda dritto negli occhi, e tutt’a un tratto, la cosa diventa seria. «C’è una cosa che devo dirti.»

Vede le spalle enormi di Sam abbassarsi e Dio, non è un buon inizio. «Sono stato contagiato.» sputa fuori, come un bambino che confessa di aver rubato dal portafogli della mamma. «All’ospedale, mentre tu portavi lo Sceriffo e Amara a casa.»

Dean si mette dritto, tutto insieme. «È così che hai trovato la cura.»

Lo vede annuire.

«Perché diavolo non mi hai chiamato?»

«Perché saresti venuto, Dean.» Sam lo blocca immediatamente, portando una mano in avanti, quasi volesse placarlo. Dean sente tutta la rabbia bloccarsi nel petto. «Perché sapevo che avresti lasciato perdere qualsiasi cosa tu stessi facendo per venire da me.» sembra quasi che Sam non abbia respirato fino a quel momento. Quasi affanna, parlando, e Dean si ritrova a guardarlo con i pugni serrati.

La cosa peggiore, è che _capisce_. Ma questo non lo fa star meglio, perché quello che ha con Sam è sempre stata l’unica cosa giusta – l’unica cosa a cui aggrapparsi – e cosa gli rimane se non ha Sam?

«Ed è per questo che hai dimenticato di menzionare la cosa?»

«Te ne avrei parlato.» Sam fa spallucce «Te ne sto parlando.»

Tutto ciò a cui riesce a pensare è che questa volta, Sam non ha investito un cane e deciso di abbandonare. Ce l'ha fatta. Da solo.

Dean inspira lentamente prima di dire «Geez, è per queste cose che esistono i Bowel Movement in degli stupidi musical studenteschi»

Sam sorride, agitando una mano tra di loro «Però non stiamo così vicini.»

«Puoi dirlo.»

**

La notte, trova Cas seduto al tavolo.

Ha uno scatolone alla sua destra, un piatto – ancora con il suo sandwich sopra – non toccato sulla sinistra. Appare sorprendentemente concentrato, per uno che dovrebbe conoscere l’universo atomo per atomo.

Ci voleva Dean Winchester per liberare nel mondo l’unica catastrofe che neanche i dannati angeli sanno come gestire. Gli angeli, in realtà, ad eccezione di quello che ha di fronte, sembrano fregarsene di tutta la storia di Apocalisse parte seconda. Non se ne sorprende. Si può dire che qualcosa dal caro papà l’abbiano presa, alla fine dei conti.

Rimane fermo ad osservarlo per qualche secondo.

Nonostante tutto, riesce a capire che le risposte che cercano non sono in mezzo a volumi in lingue antiche, o tra registrazioni della massoneria sovrannaturale. Ogni scatola che tirano fuori, ogni documento che leggono – serve per prendere tempo.

Tempo per che cosa, non l’ha capito. Nella corso della sua vita non si sono mai fermati. Certo, ci sono stati i pit-stop da Bobby, le nottate di ricerche, le biblioteche locali, ma agire in quel modo statico non è nel loro stile.

Eccoli, tre idioti in quattro pareti.

Castiel gira pagina e, all’improvviso, Dean sente il bisogno di tornare sui suoi passi, indietro fino alla camera dove fisserà il soffitto nella speranza di addormentarsi. Sa che quello significa fuggire, se da quello che ha fatto, o dal peso dello sguardo di Cas, è indifferente. Ovviamente, perché ha quel genere di fortuna, Cas si volta, e il gioco è fatto. Non si torna più indietro.

« _Dean_.»

Si trova a tentennare. Poi «Trovato niente di nuovo?» decide di restare, perché _fanculo tutto_. Si siede davanti a lui, le mani in mano, troppo stanco per mettersi a fare altro. Cas scuote la testa, si inumidisce un dito prima di continuare a nella lettura.

In circostanze diverse, Dean non si sarebbe sentito in dovere di riempire il silenzio. Le parole sarebbero arrivate da sole. Adesso, però, si ritrova a non sapere come comportarsi, a pensare a quanto era stato facile smettere di parlare con Cas, quando Gadreel era ancora dentro Sam e Dean aveva fallito in ogni cosa.

Con Sam è sempre stato facile, tenere alcune cose fuori – non meno doloroso, ma accettabile, arrivare a proteggere suo fratello anche da se stesso, non diverso dal mentire su quei due mesi in cui era stato da Sonny.

«Non sei obbligato a restare.» Castiel continua a leggere, mentre parla, e Dean sente il senso di colpa avanzare.

«Lo so.» Dean si inumidisce le labbra, racimolando un mezzo sorriso che Cas nota con la coda dell’occhio. «Ma sai -.»

«Non riuscivi a dormire.»

Altro sorriso. Cas stringe le labbra. Per un attimo, si guardano e basta, e Castiel non sembra triste; non gli rivolge quello sguardo pesante con cui lo segue ogni volta che sono nella stessa stanza. I suoi occhi scivolano sul viso, studiano il livido senza una parola.

«Sta migliorando.» Dean accenna, come se fosse importante e del livido gliene fregasse qualcosa. Come se a Cas, del livido in sé, gliene sia mai importato, quando sa che tenerlo significa _mi dispiace_. Con questa, non può allungare le mani e far sembrare come se tutto fosse a posto – non può fare quello che ha fatto nella cripta, o dopo che Sam era finito nella gabbia, o ho ancora riportarlo a galla senza una cicatrice come ha fatto all’inferno.

Non è così che si aggiustano le cose, levando via i segni e sperando che tutto vada per il meglio.

Dean vuole che il viso gli faccia male. Il marchio se ne è andato, non ha lasciato nessuna traccia che sia visibile – ma quello lo è, ancora per un po’, e può non volere che venga aggiustato.

Castiel – quello che ha aperto il purgatorio e ci è finito dentro, non il pallido eco composto che gli è sembrato di vedere con Sam, solo il giorno prima – dovrebbe riconoscerlo. E nel farlo, tace, con lo sguardo cupo di chi non è bravo a fare ciò che gli viene chiesto.

Un po’ lo fa sorridere.

«C’è qualcosa che trovi divertente?»

«Tu.»

Castiel stringe gli occhi. Poggia il libro, con calma, e Dean decide di intraprendere un ciclo di studi sulle sue mani. È l’unico modo che ha per non dire niente di cui potersi pentire. Come _sono grato che tu sia qui_. Sono grato che non mi abbia curato e non te ne sia andato e non sia scomparso fino a farti ritrovare coperto di sangue in mezzo a una strada.

«Dean.» dice, di nuovo, mettendosi composto.  Se aggiungerà un _mi dispiace_ lo prenderà a pugni. «Puoi parlarmi.»

Ha un flash di parole simili, dette a parti invertite. È quasi tentato. Sa che quello lo farebbe sentire  meglio, più essere curato con due dita magiche. Deglutisce «Come stai, Cas?»

«Non è -- »

«Come stai?» rifrasa, più lentamente, e questa volta lo guarda, dicendolo, perché se c’è una cosa che gli può importare – una cosa che possa farlo sentire meglio senza farlo sentire in colpa, è quello.

Castiel porta il mento all’indietro, tagliandolo con lo sguardo prima di alzarsi. «So che questo è il tuo modo di redimerti.» niente giri di parole, Cas soppesa quello che viene dopo «Che non vuoi essere salvato. Ma non è necessario -- »

«Cosa?»

«Non sono qui perché mi è stato ordinato, Dean.» Castiel posa i palmi delle mani sul tavolo, contraendo le dita «Non sono qui perché le circostanze mi ci hanno portato. Sono qui per _scelta_.» sputa, quasi si sentisse insultato che Dean possa pensare diversamente.

( _Devi scegliere, Castiel. Noi, o loro. Hai la nostra fiducia, non rinunciare a tutto per un solo uomo_.)

Dean vuole vomitare. Castiel, per essere un pessimo soldato, si è rivelato essere incredibilmente testardo nel seguire almeno un ordine. Poi, qualche passo, e Cas è al suo fianco, e nel momento in cui capisce cosa vuole fare, si ritrae, socchiude gli occhi.

I polpastrelli gli sfiorano il viso, quasi con timore – e non succede niente. Dean sente piccole scariche di dolore come la mano di Cas gli incornicia il viso, il pollice posato su uno zigomo – ed è piacevole, venire toccati in quel modo, e per un attimo vuole credere di poterselo meritare.

Respira piano, trovandosi a stringere il polso di Cas come per assicurarsi che non tolga la mano «Ho tentato, con il marchio. Ma non sono stato abbastanza forte.»

Castiel non si muove, e non dice niente.

**

Cas decide di andarsene la mattina dopo.

Nessuna cerimonia. Sam gli offre un abbraccio goffo, Dean fissa il piatto di uova in più per una serie di secondi e decide di raschiarne il contenuto dentro la spazzatura.

«Hai bisogno di qualcosa?» fa Sam, quando Dean è di spalle. Cas deve fare un cenno col capo, o qualcosa di simile, perché Sam aggiunge «Okay.» e marcia veloce verso la biblioteca.

«Sei sicuro di stare bene?» Dean butta la roba nel lavello e apre l’acqua, senza voltarsi. Ora che non ha più una macchina, pensa che dovrà accompagnare Cas a prendere un autobus, o qualcosa del genere, visto che non sembra fare più la cosa di scomparire in un battito di ciglia.

«Sì.»

Alza e abbassa le spalle. «Cas, fammi un favore.» Dean fissa l’ammasso di piatti sporchi. Poteva almeno assaggiarli, quei dannati panini. «Vedi di rispondere, quando ti chiamo.»

«Sei tu a doverti ricordare di chiamare.»

Fa una smorfia prima di voltarsi. Figlio di puttana.

«Inoltre.» Cas ha le mani dentro le tasche del trench, solo a qualche passo di distanza. «Sarò di ritorno tra qualche giorno.»

Il cuore di Dean fa una cosa strana, ma non ci bada troppo. «Non fare niente di...» e a quel punto Sam è di ritorno, con un libro in mano. I suoi occhi si spostano da Dean a Cas e di nuovo a Dean.

«Ho interrotto qualcosa?»

«Niente di irreparabile, Sammy.»


End file.
